


Еще один гвоздь в крышку гроба.

by efinie



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efinie/pseuds/efinie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дюк подозревал уже некоторое время, что Нэйтан был влюблен в Одри...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Еще один гвоздь в крышку гроба.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [http://dr-ducktator.livejournal.com/189012.html](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/52154) by dr-ducktator. 



Дюк подозревал уже некоторое время, что Нэйтан был влюблен в Одри. В конце концов, она была милой, умной и подчинялась закону - когда это имело значение. Он и сам, пожалуй, был очарован ей. Однако Дюк подчинялся закону, когда это было выгодно для _него_ , и Нэйтан никогда не позволял ему забыть об этом. Неспособность Нэйтана смириться с менее-чем-легальной деятельностью Дюка была, вероятно, первым гвоздем в крышку гроба их отношений.

Полубезумное состояние Нэйтана в поисках Одри лишило Дюка любых сомнений, которые у него были, что Нэйтан и Одри были просто партнерами. И это Нэйтан был готов убить его за Одри? Ну, это задевало. Если бы произошло не после того, как Нэйтан сообщил ему все эти "Она единственная, кого я могу чувствовать" вещи. Дюк понимал, что Нэйтан изголодался по физическому контакту. Он не мог представить, через что Нэйтан проходил каждый день, не зависимо от того, как много раз на протяжении многих лет Нэйтан пытался объяснить ему это, не зависимо от того, как много раз Дюк пытался быть единственным, кого Нэйтан мог чувствовать.

Но что задело больше всего - не тот факт, что Нэйтан размахивал роковой татуировкой перед его лицом, а объятие. Это чертово воссоединяющее объятие. Собственное облегчение Дюка от того, что он увидел Одри живой и невредимой, в одночасье заменилось на ощущение удара под дых, когда он увидел выражение лица Нэйтана, когда тот держал Одри. Дюк считал это еще одним гвоздем в крышку гроба того, кем они с Нэйтаном были раньше, того, кем, не смотря на все его внутренние протесты, он надеялся, они смогут быть снова.

Когда он в лицо спрашивает Нэйтана о влюбленности в Одри, то видит вспышку страха в его глазах, момент, когда он видит на его лице "Это все, что я могу сделать сейчас. Пожалуйста, Дюк. Просто давай прекратим". И потому, что Дюк - тот, кто он есть, он бы дал Нэйтану все, что тот хотел. Так что он так и сделал. Он помог Нэйтану успокоиться и сосредоточиться. Он тоже любил Одри, хотя и не так, как Нэйтан любил. Или _думал_ , что любил. Так что да, он помог Нэйтану. Потому что никто не знал Нэйтана так, как он. Но это не значит, что наблюдать за тем, как Нэйтан тоскует по Одри, не чертовски больно. Как забить еще один гвоздь.

По сей день они спорят, как тогда, когда они были вместе. Нэйтан всегда самоуверен, а Дюк всегда обороняется. Как правило, они оба не правы, когда спорят, и, как правило, никто из них не признает этого. Каждый раз Дюк знает, как будет развиваться ссора: Нэйтан как-то ввяжется в спор о сомнительной личности Дюка, Дюк напомнит Нэйтану о его лицемерии, и они в гневе отвернутся друг от друга. Тот же самый спор, снова и снова, только в различных формах, и это тот же самый спор со дня их расставания.

Пока он смотрел, как Нэйтан идет туда, где Одри стояла у скорой помощи, он вцепился в единственное, в чем был уверен, единственное, что утешало его перед лицом того, что выглядело как неопровержимые доказательства, что Нэйтан _действительно_ влюблен в Одри: когда Нэйтан признался, что может чувствовать ее прикосновения, он не признался, что влюблен в нее. "Она единственная, кого я могу чувствовать!". Вот _все_ , что он сказал.

Дюк будет цепляться за это, и ждать следующего спора, следующего горящего желанием взгляда, следующего слишком-близкого разговора, следующего гвоздя в крышку гроба...


End file.
